


Ring my Bell

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Di ko alam ginawa ko hahahaha, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Oblivious Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Ding ding ding!Alam na ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niyaDahil may tatlong bell si Jongin at kailan niyang sundin ang gusto nito.





	Ring my Bell

**Author's Note:**

> LOL after 121444356778 years nasulat ko rin.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt miss bhey.
> 
> Based from [this](https://twitter.com/jjonqins/status/946253244182904832)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ring my Bell.

_Ding ding ding!_

Napatingin si Sehun sa bagong secretary ng boss niyang si Jongin. Humahangos ito patayo sa katabi niyang desk. Pang-ilang tawag na ba ni Jongin sa sekrataryo nito ngayong araw?

Naawa si Sehun, buti na lang at temporary secretary lang siya noon ni Jongin. Bukod pa doon, si Kyungsoo lang ang tanging ginamitan nito ng bell.

_Ding ding ding!_

Dali-daling pumasok si Kyungsoo. Awang-awa lalo si Sehun nang marinig niyang humiyaw ito sa loob ng kwarto  ng boss nila.

“Sir, tama na! Ano ba ‘yan!”

“Dae, kawawa naman si Kyungsoo. Ilang linggo pa lang ganyan na si Sir Jongin. Sana mag-resign na siya.”

Litong tumitig lang si Jongdae sa kanya.

 

//

 

_Ding ding ding!_

“Ah putangina mo, Jongin.” Bugnot na bulong niya sa sarili. Para siyang aso ni Jongin, kada tunog ng bell nito sa loob ng kwarto kailangan niyang pumasok at ibigay ang hinihiling ng kanyang boss.

 

_Ding ding ding!_

Napatakbo na si Kyungsoo sa loob, di pansin ang kakaibang tingin ni Sehun sa kanya.

Pumasok siya sa kwarto at ini-lock ag pinto.

 

_Ring._

_Ring for a hug._

_Ring for a kiss._

_Ring for sex._

_Apat ang bell nitong nakapatong sa lamesa._

_Gago talaga._

 

“Ano na naman pong kailangan niyo, Sir?!” Idiniin niya ang pagbanggit sa salitang _Sir._

Ibinuka ni Jongin ang braso at pinindot ang _ring for a hug_.

Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin saka lumapit dito.

“Nakakahiya ka, Jongin.” Kunwa’y inis niyang sabi saka naupo sa isang hita nito at yumakap ng mahigpit.

“Bakit na naman! Pagod na pagod na ako, Kyungsoo. Ang sakit sa ulo kausap ni Mr. Lee.”

Minasahe niya ang sentido nito.

“Uwi na tayo?”  Tanong niya rito.

“Mamaya na, kapag wala nang tao dito.”

Sinimangutan niya ito. Mga kalokohan talaga ni Jongin.

 

_Ding!_

_Ring for a kiss_

 

“Please?” Ngumuso si Jongin at pinalo niya ang bibig nito.

“Ayoko nga!”

“Please, baby kundi mag-iingay ako.”

Ngumisi siya kay Jongin. “Maingay ka naman talaga.”

“Babe, alam natin kung sinong mas maingay dito na kapag kinakai – ”

Umirap siya rito at humalik sa labi nito. Ayaw nilang mapagdudahan pa sila ng ibang empleyado ni Jongin.

“Inaalila mo lang ako dito eh. Pasalamat ka mahal kita.”

Niyakap siya ni Jongin ulit at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. “I love you, too, Soo.”

Binatukan niya ito at tumayo sa kandungan nito. “Ulol.”

“Soo!!!”

_Ding ding ding!_

_Ding ding ding!_

Lumingon siya rito.

_Ring for sex._

Itinaaas lang ni Kyungsoo ang gitnang daliri sa asawa.

 

At napatawa siya nang nagpapadyak ito.

 

-

 

Nagkamali man ang iba, pero mag-asawa talaga si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Itinatago lang nila ito dahil sa walang kadahilanan. Gusto lang nilang maging tahimik ang pagsasama nila. Ayaw ni Jongin na may nakikisawsaw sa relasyon nila.

Isa pa, gusto ni Jongin na palagi siyang nakadikit dito. Kung ano ano nang mga bagay na ginawa nila sa couch ng opisina nito, sa desk ni Jongin at saan pa. Maging sa banyo ng mga empleyado kapag di sila makapagpigil.

 

Pansamantala munang nilisan ni Kyungsoo ang trabaho bilang baker sa kanyang sariling shop. Pinaubaya niya muna iyon sa kapatid niyang si Seungsoo.

 

Inaayos na niya ang mga papeles na kailangan ni Jongin sa meeting nito bukas.

 

_Ding ding ding!_

 

Napahinga si Kyungsoo, masiyado nang abusado ang asawa niya.

“Kyungsoo, di ka ba napapagod sa mga utos ni Sir Jongin?” _Buti pa si Sehun, may malasakit sa kanya._

“Okay pa ako, nasasanay naman. Isa pa magaganda naman mga nakukuha kong bagay kay Jongin kaya okay lang ‘to.”

Pinigil ni Kyungsoo na mapangiti sa mga sinabi nang titigan lang siya ni Sehun.

Binitbit ni Kyungsoo ang bag at pumasok sa kwarto ni Jongin.

“Ano na namang gusto mo, Jongin? Umuwi na nga tayo.” Pag-aya niya rito.

Yumakap ito ng mahigpit sa kanya. “Mahal, magkita raw tayo nila Mama at Papa ngayon. Kukulitin na naman nila tayo. Ayoko na. Gusto ko nang umuwi.”

“Magpunta na tayo. Matagal-tagal na rin bago ka huling asarin ng tatay mo.”

Umingit si Jongin at kumalas sa yakap niya. Bumalik ito sa mesa nito at inayos ang mga gamit.

 

Inilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa isang bell.

_Ding!_

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jongin dahil pagbibigyan na niya ang hiling nito.

At agad siyang hinila nito palabas. Nadaanan pa nila si Sehun na pababa na rin ngunit walang pakialam si Jongin dito.

 

-

 

“Nakita mo ba si Mr. Kim?” Tanong ni Sehun sa mga katrabaho nang makababa na sila. “Nakita niyo  ba bakit niya sinama si Kyungsoo sa pababa? Hanggang bahay ba may trabaho siya?!”

Di maiwasan ni Sehun na mag-alala. Sa lahat ng secretary ng boss niya, si Kyungsoo na yata ang pinakakawawa.

 

Tumitig lang ang mga kaopisina niya na para bang tinubuan na siya ng dalawang ulo.

“Anong problema niyo?! Bakit ayaw niyo akong sagutin?”

Nagmaktol siya at pinagtawanan lang siya ng mga ito.

 

-

 

Habang sa sasakyan ay tatawa-tawa si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Kinurot niya ang lalaki dahil para itong sira ulo. Naaawa siya kay Sehun pero hindi naman niya puwedeng sabihin dito ang kalokohan ni Jongin.

“Grabe ka, Jongin.” Himutok ni Kyungsoo habang binabaybay nila ang daan pauwi.

Saglit lang itong tumingin sa kanya at ngumisi. “E, ikaw din naman gusto mo rin ‘tong ginagawa natin.”

“Ang sama mo, kawawa naman si Sehun.”

Kumagat-labi ang asawa. “Huwag kang mag-alala, mahal. Bibigyan ko ng mas mataas na sahod si Sehun. At isa pa, masama pala ako ha. Ipapakita ko sa’yo ibig sabihin ng masama mamaya.”

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

“Kailan niyo ba balak mag-anak? Aba’y hindi na kami bumabata ng papa niyo.” Sabi ni Mama Kim habang nasa isang restaurant sila.

Tinapakan niya ang paa ni Jongin sa ilalim ng lamesa at masama ang titig niya rito. Masiyado silang abala kaya hindi pa sila nagkakaanak.

“Ma, alam niyo ba ‘tong si Jongin ayon ginawa akong secretary sa office?” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at napangisi dahil alam niyang magagalit ang magulang ni Jongin sa ginawa nito sa kanya.

“Nako. Bahala kayo diyan. O, Jongin ingatan mo ‘yang si Kyungsoo. Dapat sa susunod na pagkikita natin, kailangan may anak na kayo ha!”

 

-

 

Agad siyang hinila ni Jongin palabas ng sasakyan nang makarating sila sa tapat ng kanilang bahay. Kasabay nang pagsara ng pinto ay siya ring pag-atake ni Jongin sa labi niya.

Isinandal siya nito sa dingding at kumalabog ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang maglakbay ang labi ni Jongin pababa sa kanyang leeg. Sumipsip iyon, nagmarka at tinangay na si Kyungsoo sa langit.

Hinatak ng asawa pahubad ang damit niya at napaungol si Kyungsoo lalo na nang magtalsikan ang mga butones.

Gigil na gigil si Jongin sa kanya at hindi naman niya ito masisi.

“J-Jongin.” Mahinang anas ni Kyungsoo nang kagatin ni Jongin ang zipper ng slacks niya pababa.

Nag-angat ng tingin ang asawa at napapikit si Kyungsoo sa intensidad ng titig nito sa kanya.

“Kanina mo pa ako tinutukso, mahal ko.”

 

Halos hubad na si Kyungsoo habang balot na balot pa rin si Jongin.

 

At sinamba siya ng lalaki; hinawakan ang sa kanya at ikinulong iyon sa init ng labi’t bibig nito. Tila permanente na ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa buhok ni Jongin. Sumabunot doon, dumaing at lalong nagliyab ang baga sa kaibuturan niya.

 

 

“Jongin, t-tama na.” Iniangat niya ito at saka sinimulan ding kalagin ang suot nitong damit habang magkahugpong ang kanilang labi.

Ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay nasa pang-upo ni Kyungsoo at sa bawat pagpisil nito ay hinihigop ng asawa ang mga ungol galing sa labi niya.

 

Naglakad sila nang dahan-dahan papuntang kwarto, walang pakialam kung gaano karaming bagay ang nabangga nila sa kanilang bahay.

 

 

Pabagsak silang humiga sa kama at magdamag na isinigaw ni Kyungsoo ang ngalan ni Jongin.

 

 

-

 

Kinabukasan ay ngiting-ngiti si Jongin pagdating ng opisina habang hirap naman si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad.

 

Napairap lang siya habang nakasunod dito.

 

Kita niya ang litong titig ng mga empleyado ni Jongin sa kanilang dalawa.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” Kiming bati niya rito at saka dahan-dahang naupo sa may lamesa habang pumasok naman si Jongin sa loob ng opisina nito.

 

_Mahabang araw na naman para sa kanila._

 

 

-

 

Nagtataka si Sehun habang napapansin niyang kanina pa lumalaylay ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa may lamesa.

Nag-aalala siya rito dahil ayaw ni Mr. Kim nang inaantok lang sa trabaho.

 

Siguro’y tinambakan ito ng boss nila ng sandamukal na gawain.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Tinapik niya ang balikat nito, kita niya ang pagod sa mata ng katrabaho. “Kyungsoo, kanina pa tapos ang lunch break baka mapansin ka na ni Mr. Kim.”

 

-

 

“Jongdae kawawa naman si Kyungsoo, no? Palaging inaalila ni Mr. Kim.” Buntong-hininga ni Sehun. Noong nakaraang araw ay wala si Kyungsoo kaya dama nila lahat ang pagkabugnot ni Jongin.

Umiling lang si Jongdae sa kanya. “Kung ako sa’yo, hayaan mo na silang dalawa. Hay nako, Sehun kulang ka lang sa kain. Halika na nga.”

 

 

-

 

_Ding ding ding!_

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang nagpunta sa kwarto ni Jongin.

“Ano na namang kailangan mo sa akin?” Bungad niya rito.

 

_Ding!_

_Ring for kiss._

“Na-miss kita agad. ‘Lika na rito, huwag ka nang magalit sa akin.” Ngumuso si Jongin habang lumapit siya sa naghihintay nitong kandungan.

 

May tampuhan sila ni Jongin dahil maya’t maya na lang siyang pinapagod nito dahilan na rin kung bakit hindi nakapasok si Kyungsoo sa opisina noong nakaraan.

“Sabi ko sa’yo maghinay-hinay ka. Jongin naman! Huwag mo akong pagurin.”

Sumubsob siya sa pagitan ng leeg nito at alam niyang okay na rin sila.

 

-

 

Napapansin ni Sehun na hindi na ganoon kahigpit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at natutuwa siyang makausap ang katrabaho na hindi iniistorbo ng kanilang boss.

 

Ngunit ngayon ay masama yata ang timpla ni Mr. Kim lalo na nang maabutan sila nito ni Kyungsoo habang nakasandal ang una sa kanyang balikat.

 

“Bakit ba mainit ang dugo ni Mr. Kim sa’yo?”

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo. “Nako, kulang kasi ‘yon sa lambing. Pabayaan mo na siya.”

 

_Ding ding ding!_

Napalunok sila ni Kyungsoo, kinakabahan sa mga mangyayari.

 

-

 

“Jongin.”

“Huwag mo akong ma-Jongin Jongin ngayon, Soo! At talagang sumandal ka pa kay Sehun ha. Gusto mo bang nagseselos ako?!”

 

Bumulyaw si Jongin at agad siyang yumakap dito. Ayaw niyang nag-aaway silang dalawa.

“Jongin naman, mag-asawa na tayo. Wala naman ‘yon si Sehun sa akin. Magkaibigan lang kami.”

Inihaba niya ang labi at humalik sa nakakunot na noo ng asawa.

 

Positibo siyang lumambot na ang ekspresyon nito.

 

_Ding!_

_Ring for sex._

Nanginig si Kyungsoo. Ginagawa naman nila iyon noon dito sa opisina ni Jongin pero kapag wala na ang mga empleyado nito sa labas.

 

“N-Ngayon na?”

Dahan-dahan nitong kinalas ang butones ng button-down nito at lumabas ang balat ni Jongin sa harap niya.

 

Lumapit ito  sa kanya at ibinangga sa hita niya ang matigas na bagay sa puson ni Jongin.

 

Tumango siya rito at mas lalong idinikit ang sarili.

 

“Pero bago ‘yon, gusto kong isisigaw mo ang pangalan ko. Huwag mong pipigilan, Soo o hindi kita pagbibigyan ngayon.”

 

Nanuyo ang lalamunan niya at naging alipin sa mga halik at haplos ni Jongin.

 

“Bubuntisin kita. Hindi ako titigil hangga’t di tayo nagkakaanak. Sa akin ka lang, Kyungsoo. Gusto kong malaman nilang lahat na _akin_ ka lang.”

 

-

 

Mag-uuwian na pero hindi pa rin lumalabas si Kyungsoo sa kwarto ni Mr. Kim. Parang sinisilihan na si Sehun sa upuan.

 

_“S-Sir! J-Jongin!”_

Nanigas si Sehun, natatakot para kay Kyungsoo habang parang wala lang reaksyon ang mga kasama niya.

 

“Jongdae, a-ano bang ginagawa ni Mr. Kim kay Kyungsoo? ‘Di ka ba naaawa sa kaibigan natin?”

Ngumiti lang si Jongdae sa kanya. “Sehun, hayaan mo na sila. Huwag kang mag-alala para kay Kyungsoo. Normal lang ‘yan.”

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya lalo na nang makita niya si Kyungsoo na basa ng luha ang pisngi at namumula angmata nito.

 

“S-Soo.” Nag-aalalang tawag ni Sehun ngunit ‘di siya nito pinansin, kinuha lang ni Kyungsoo ang bag at saka nagmadaling bumaba.

 

Mababaliw na yata si Sehun. Gusto na niyang i-report si Jongin sa kinauukulan pero baka pati siya madamay sa galit nito kay Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Tahimik na ngumangata si Kyungsoo ng ice cream habang nanonood ng TV. Medyo nakokonsensya siya pero sinunod niya ang utos ni Jongin na umuwi na siya agad ngayon pagkatapos ng ginawa nilang milagro sa opisina nito.

 

Hiyang-hiya siya dahil pakiramdam niya ay tutulo sa binti niya ang katas ng pagmamahalan nila kaya naman nagmadali siyang umuwi para maligo.

 

Minsan sobrang kinky na lang talaga ni Jongin pero dahil mahal niya ang asawa at gusto rin niya ang ginagawa nila, hindi na niya kaya pang tumanggi.

 

Maya-maya pa ay may humalik na sa pisngi niya at alam niyang si Jongin na ‘yon. Agad siyang yumakap dito at nilanghap ang bango ng asawa.

 

-

 

“Mahal nadala mo ba yung papeles na sinasabi mong kailangan kong aralin?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya isang hapon habang nagluluto si Kyungsoo

 

Pareho silang hindi pumasok dahil gusto lang nila. Isa pa ay ayaw ni Jongin tumigil para magkaanak na sila.

 

“Aba malay ko sa’yo! Sabi ko sa’yo ayusin mo na lahat kahapon e.”

 

“Papuntahin ko na lang si Sehun dito. Paalala mo sa aking bigyan ng mas  malaking sahod ‘tong kaibigan mo.”

 

-

 

Nangangatog ang tuhod ni Sehun nang makarating sa tapat ng pintuan ng unit ni Jongin. Hawak niya ang mga papeles na kinakailangan nito.

May kung ano sa sikmura niya na hindi alam kung anong mararamdaman.

Para siyang kinakabahan sa takot.

 

Pinindot niya ang doorbell at anong gulat niya nang makitang si Kyungsoo ang nagbukas niyon. Suot ang may kalakihang t-shirt at hawak ang isang sandok.

 

Ngunit saglit lang ‘yon dahil maya-maya pa ay nasa harap na niya si Jongin. Hubad-baro at kinuha ang envelope sa kanya.

“Wala kang sasabihin. Kung ano yung nakita mo, itago mo na lang.”

 

Wala sa sariling napatango si Sehun.

 

Ayaw niyang isipin pero gusto niya na lang itanong kung magkaano-ano ba itong si Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Dumating ang kinabukasan at pulang-pula si Kyungsoo habang mukhang magaling na artista yata talaga itong empleyado ni Jongin. Normal lang ito sa harap nila.

 

-

 

_Ding ding ding!_

Pagod na pumasok si Kyungsoo sa opisina ni Jongin. Nag-text siya rito at tanging paraan lang na makapasok siya ay ang patunugin nito ang bell.

“M-Mahal, okay ka lang?”

Umiling siya rito at yumakap na lang. Pagod na pagod si Kyungsoo sa ‘di malamang dahilan at gusto na lang niyang maiyak.

 

At parang umikot ang paligid ni Kyungsoo kasabay nang pagsasara ng mata niya.

 

 

-

 

Puting kisame ang namulatan niya. Sa tabi ay mukhang naghihintay si Jongin na magising siya.

“A-Anong nangyari, Ni?” Mababakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito.

“Nahimatay ka, Soo,” Kapagkuwan ay ngumiti ito. “Buntis ka na! Magiging tatay na tayo.”

 

Yumakap na lang siya rito.

 

Sa wakas.

 

Matitigil na ang mga kalokohan ng asawa sa kanya.

 

-

 

Nabalitaan ni Sehun na nag-resign na nga yata si Kyungsoo nang tuluyan.

Siyempre ay nalungkot siya dahil baka sinaktan ito ni Jongin.

 

Ngunit anong gulat niya nang makitang tila may magarbong kainan sa tapat ng kanilang cubicle. Nandoon si Kyungsoo at pinagkakaguluhan ito ng mga tao.

 

“Anong meron, Dae?” Litong tanong ni Sehun.

“Sabi ko sa’yo, Sehun huwag ka nang makialam. Tama nga ang kutob ko. Asawa nga ni Mr. Kim si Kyungsoo.”

 

At kulang na lang ay himatayin siya.

 

-

 

“Sehun!” Pagtawag niya sa kaibigan. “Pasensya na pala kung ‘di ko nasabi sa’yo na asawa ko si Jongin. Parang tanga kasi ‘yang boss niyo.”

Nasa tabi niya si Jongin na nakangiti lang.

 

Alam niyang naiilang si Sehun sa kanilang dalawa.

 

At natatawang bumulong siya rito. “Huwag kang mag-alala, bibigyan ka ni Jongin ng mas mataas na sahod para sa pagtatago sa aming dalawa.”

 

 

At nagtawanan lang sila.

 

Ito ang buhay maybahay ni Jongin.

 

 

– wakas.


End file.
